Thief Of The Knights
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Forever Knights try to use Devon against Rachel and the aliens, but both the aliens and Rachel are determined to not let the Knights get away with hurting the teenage boy. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another great story from guestsurprise, who owns Devon and Shocks. Rachel, Sasha, Sparkle, and the Grant Mansion belong to me and I gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **Thief Of The Knights**

Rachel and Sasha and some of the aliens were patrolling the area when they heard a big rumble. They turned and saw the head of the Forever Knights standing with Devon. Rachel's eyes opened wide, as she recognized Devon.

"Rachel, we finally have learned how to defeat you." The Knight laughed.

"What are you talking about, you snake!" Rachel growled.

"This boy! He is the key to defeating you!"

"How?!" Sasha growled.

"I told him that he had to steal something precious that belonged to you or I would destroy you all here and now! He's a master thief! In time, I will gain all of the secrets on where you are hiding!" He laughed. She then saw him smack Devon so hard his lip began to bleed.

"DEVON!" Rachel screamed.

"STOP HURTING HIM!" Sasha yelled. At that moment, Whampire and Snare-Oh came running to help.

"Release the boy!" Whampire ordered.

"Oh I will release him alright. This device on his neck will tighten every time he fails to do something I want. And right now to test it, I want him to go and steal one of Rachel's prized possessions." The Knight laughed.

"You monster! Let him go!" Snare-Oh yelled.

"If you insist…DEVON, GO AND DO WHAT I HAVE COMMANDED!" The Knight laughed. He pressed the button and the collar tightened, making Devon choke.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Sasha screamed.

"GO!" The Knight commanded. And with that, Devon (using special running shoes) took off toward the Grant Mansion. Rachel yelled in anger and shot at the Knights but they quickly used their transport device to escape!

"Quick! After him!" Whampire ordered. They all then headed towards the Grant Mansion. They were just in time to see Devon gently picking up a vase. It was valuable, but not one of Rachel's prized possessions.

"Devon; stop!" Snare-Oh commanded. Devon sadly looked at him, but ran down the hallway. He almost bumped into Shocks, whose eye widened when he saw him.

"Devon?!"

"Oh, no!" Devon gasped as he took off.

"WAIT! STOP!" Shocks yelled, running after him. Shocks bumped into Sasha, who told him all of what happened and now he too had to help catch him.

"They're forcing him to steal! Those worms!"

"Where is he now?" Rook asked.

"He is carrying a vase back to the Knights, but some of the aliens and the rest of us are trying to stop him!"

"I've got him!" Sparkle said, now chasing Devon around. Devon was terrified because he knew if Sparkle got harmed, Shocks and Feedback would kill him and so would Rachel!

"Come back here!" Spark demanded.

"S-Stay Back!" Devon pleaded. Sparkle then caused some electricity to accidentally spring from her antennae and it shocked him so much that Devon fell backwards and hit his head on the table! Shocks saw it from the balcony.

"DEVON!" He said in alarm. He then jumped, completely overlooking the stairs, to see if he was alright. He began to rub his head and gently pat his face. "Kid! C'mon, kid, wake up!"

"I'm so sorry!" Sparkle gasped.

"It's ok, hon; it was an accident." Shocks replied calmly. Rachel came in and saw Shocks gently trying to wake him up.

"Is he alright?!" Rachel asked now sitting down beside him.

"I think so…," Shocks said softly. "C'mon, Devon; wake up." Devon was slowly gaining consciousness when Shocks' badge began to ring. He answered it and then looked sadly at Rachel.

"Most of the aliens have to run to headquarters really fast, including me. Please don't let him leave." Shocks said as he gently nuzzled Rachel in a sisterly manner and kissed Sparkle. He then jumped up and ran to go to headquarters. Soon, Devon began to stir.

"W-What happened?" He whispered. His eyes widened when he saw Rachel and Sparkle leaning over him.

"Easy, Devon, you're hurt." Rachel said, now gently rubbing his head.

"I-I have to go," Devon said, but Sparkle quickly, albeit gently, jumped and straddled his stomach to keep him down. For a small Conductoid, she was persistent and a little heavy!

"Not so fast!" Sparkle said as she kept him pinned.

"Please let me up!" Devon said, trying to get up but Sparkle pushed his shoulders down.

"We're not gonna let you get away! Are we, Aunt Rachel?!"

"No, we're not, sweetie," Rachel replied.

"You guys don't understand! I AH!" Devon cried out as the device squeezed his neck.

"Are you alright?! We have to get this off!" Rachel said, now trying to look at the device, but he tried to still get up.

"Please, let me go! I'll be fine! I took the vase because I know it wasn't that important to you! I was going to trick the Knights so that they would leave you alone!"

"Devon that's kind of you, but we need to get you away from them!"

"Don't worry about me!"

"But we are worried," Rachel replied. Suddenly, her phone rang. Once she answered it, she smiled and then hung up. "Devon, some of the aliens want to talk to you and they are on their way back."

"W-who?"

"Way Big, Shocks, and a few others," Rachel replied, cocking a curious brow. "Basically the most persistent aliens in the mansion!"

"OH, NO!" Devon gasped, now desperately trying to get out from under Sparkle without hurting her. He finally got free of Sparkle, but Rachel then pinned him down and she was much stronger!

"Calm down! The aliens won't hurt you!"

"Rachel, please let go!"

"No!" She said somewhat sternly. Devon didn't want to hurt her, so he gently began tickling her stomach.

"EEEEEHEEHEE! STOHOHOHOHOHOHHOP!" She said, trying to hold on, but he kept going. After a few minutes, he managed to stand but felt Rachel almost grab him again. He then turned in horror when the door swung open! The aliens were back!

"Guys, come help me!" Rachel called out. Devon now began to sweat; he was trapped in the mansion and they had no intention of letting him get away. He took off up the stairs praying he would be fast enough to outrun them and hoping to find a way out!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie would you like to do the sequel to this story? I like our co-writing!**

 **To guestsurprise: Sure! I'd love to! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
